Inutilidade pura
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Definitivamente, aquele era o objeto mais ridículo, feio e inútil que Naruto já havia visto na vida. Pena que Sakura não pensava o mesmo. Naruto/Sakura. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Sakura (roubei isso da Kao-chan XD)

**X**

_And I just can say... w__hat the fuck? _

**X**

— Nós não vamos levar isso, Sakura-chan. — Naruto foi categórico. Ser categórico não era algo comum para Naruto, pelo menos não há uns anos atrás, mas agora que era Hokage, ser categórico era bem simples.

— Ah, é? E por quê? — Sakura foi desafiadora. Naruto a olhou como se não acreditasse no que ela estava dizendo.

— Porque é _feio_. Feio de doer, Sakura-chan. — Naruto respondeu, calmamente. Eles estavam em uma loja de móveis, comprando as coisas para a casa que dividiriam, e Sakura havia insistido em um estranho objeto de decoração.

Um estranho objeto que realmente não lembrava nada que o Hokage tivesse visto na vida. E olha que ele já havia visto muita coisa.

— Não é feio! É lindo! — Sakura fez birra. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

— Sakura-chan, eu já vi muitas coisas feias na vida, mas nada era tão feio quanto isso. Aliás, para que serve isso?

— Para enfeitar, é óbvio!

Definitivamente, Naruto não queria algo assim enfeitando sua casa. Ele realmente não sabia descrever aquele troço (porque, definitivamente, aquilo não era um enfeite) de um modo que não usasse as palavras "horrível", "ridículo" ou "feio". Era verde fosforescente, com detalhes rosa-choque. Tinha uma forma retangular e, aparentemente, não servia para nada.

— Enfeitar? _Enfeiar_, você quis dizer, não? — Naruto exclamou. — Eu, como Hokage, irei proibir a venda desse... desse... desse negócio aí! Não podemos ter algo assim em casa!

— Naruto! — Sakura parecia irritada. E Naruto sabia muito bem que Sakura irritada não era algo bom, não era mesmo. Mas, nem que levasse mil e um socos iria deixar Sakura levar aquilo para _enfeiar _a casa. — Você não vê a beleza nisso?

— Definitivamente, Sakura-chan, eu vejo tudo, menos beleza nisso. É verde fosforescente. Com rosa-choque. Como você quer ter algo _assim _em casa? — Naruto estava entrando em desespero. Já tinha treinado times genins, tinha suado para virar Hokage, havia matado o maior inimigo da vila, Uchiha Sasuke e agora só queria descanso. Mas era possível descanso? Não, pois Sakura, a louca com quem escolheu se casar estava obcecada com um estranho objeto sem utilidade. Aparentemente, descanso era algo que Uzumaki Naruto nunca teria.

— Mas, Naruto! Olha só o contraste de cores! Olhe a forma retangular! Você não vê? — Sakura indicava o objeto com as duas mãos, como se falasse de uma preciosidade. — Isso é lindo! Ficaria lindo na mesinha do centro da sala!

— Ah, sim. Da nossa sala, que não tem nada verde nem rosa. Por Kami-sama, Sakura-chan, nós **não iremos **levar isso. — Naruto usava todo o seu poder de Hokage para falar isso. Não iria desistir, mas Sakura também não estava disposta a fazê-lo.

— E daí? Mudamos a cor das paredes.

— Vamos mandar pintar tudo de novo para por uma porcaria feito essa na nossa casa? — Naruto estava se exaltando. Mau sinal.

— Porcaria não! Essa beleza rara e nós não vamos mandar pintar, você vai pintar! – Sakura _já estava _exaltada. Péssimo sinal.

— Eu não levo isso nem morto!

— Eu não arredo o pé daqui nem morta!

— Se não vai por bem, vai por mal! — Naruto ia pegar Sakura pelo colo, para levá-la para... Bem, para o mais longe possível daquela loja. Mas Sakura, como uma boa aprendiz de Tsunade, o socou na cabeça.

— Vamos levar sim, Uzumaki Naruto! — Gritou, enquanto o Hokage se lamuriava pela dor na testa. Sakura pegou o objeto com as mãos e correu até o balcão. — Por favor, eu gostaria de levar isso, senhor.

— Tudo bem. — O homem que embrulhava o objeto olhou estranhamente para algum ponto atrás de Sakura. — Ei, ali não é o Hokage?

— Sim, é sim. – Sakura estava impaciente. Precisava pegar logo o objeto nas mãos, para ter certeza que Naruto não faria nada com ele. Tarde demais.

— _Rasengan! _— E era uma vez uma "preciosidade" inútil.

— U-ZU-MA-KI-NA-RU-TO! — Sakura gritou, vendo seu objeto quebrado no chão. O balconista estava estupefato demais para falar algo.

— Ops, foi um acidente, Sakura-chan... — Naruto quase riu. Quase. Estava mais preocupado em olhar para Sakura, para ver se ela faria qualquer movimento brusco e se ele teria que correr.

— Naruto! — Sakura gritou, se aproximando. — Você... — Então, a médica-nin se calou e olhou para algum lugar atrás de Naruto. Seus olhos brilharam. — Olha só, Naruto!

Naruto olhou para trás. E, lá estava seu pesadelo: uma prateleira cheia de objetos como aquele. _O que foi que eu fiz, Kami-sama? O que foi que eu fiz?_, pensava o Hokage enquanto Sakura pegava um da prateleira e se dirigia ao balcão.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, todos os moradores de Konoha ouviram três coisas assustadoramente altas: _Rasengan_, barulho de algo quebrando e barulho de ossos quebrando.

É, Naruto, o que você fez?

**X**

**N/A: **Sim, eu sei que está tosca XD Mas é mais uma fic para os 30Cookies, dessa vez com o tema "Compras". Espero que alguém tenha gostado disso XD Kissus o/ (obs: agora só faltam 26 XD)

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 07. Compras**


End file.
